


Mahou Shoujo

by captain_akkinda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boonon, Happy Ending, M/M, extremely gross skinship, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_akkinda/pseuds/captain_akkinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan just wants to watch Sailor Moon with his boyfriend, but Vernon's being an ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahou Shoujo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here so I hope it looks okay! This isn't all that long, but I hope it's cute and enjoyable to read. I ❤️ Verkwan.

“Vernon~” 

“No.” 

“Vernie~” 

“No.” 

“Hansol~” 

“Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan looks at Vernon with a pout. He's currently trying to convince the younger that it's an amazing idea to cuddle while watching Sailor Moon. Vernon had been extremely irritable since the time they stepped into the dorm and Seungkwan couldn't figure out why.

All the other members are either exhausted or avoiding the living room, knowing that it's Seungkwan’s designated night to binge on mahou shoujo. Vernon had promised the previous day to watch with him, but if he would act like this all night Seungkwan might not want his company. He sits down the remote before turning to face Vernon.

“What's wrong Vernon? You were fine earlier.”, Seungkwan asks. He laces his fingers with Vernon’s, encouraging him to speak. Vernon’s hand is stiff but it doesn't pull away. 

“Nothing's wrong.”, Vernon replies shortly. The atmosphere is tense and neither of the boys move to do anything for a period of time, just sitting in silence. Seungkwan feels like he could throw up. What if this is it for them? The end of their romance. It’d only been three months...

“Are you going to break up with me?”, Seungkwan asks quietly. He hates how weak his voice sounds. Vernon's eyes widened almost comically at the question. Break up with him?

“Why would you ask that?”, Vernon answers his question with another. Seungkwan answers with a shake of his head. Vernon isn't sure how his bad mood had turned into possibly their first disagreement as a couple. He wasn't sure how to explain that he was upset over something so childish without sounding like a child. But of course he doesn't want to fight, especially not with Seungkwan.

“You've been coming after me all day. I know it's all in good fun with the guys and I shouldn't be so hurt, but I am.”, Vernon explains with a sigh. He feels Seungkwan squeeze his hand that he forgot he’d been holding. He looks up and Seungkwan is smiling. This seems to lift all the weight from his shoulders.

“You're such a baby, all hurt because I cracked a couple jokes. I thought you were tougher than that.”, Seungkwan smirks. Vernon grabs him around the middle and pulls him onto his lap. Seungkwan lets out a laugh as Vernon grabs his sides, knowing he's ticklish in this area. Seungkwan begs for mercy but Vernon doesn't let up.

“I'm not stopping until you apologize for calling me a baby.”, Vernon chuckles. The atmosphere is light now. Nothing like the previous suffocating feeling. Vernon adores the sound of Seungkwan’s laughter.

“Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for calling you a baby.”, Seungkwan breathes out as Vernon releases him. He doesn't move from his current spot though. He's straddling Vernon, comfortably perched on his thighs. He admires the way that Vernon's hair is pushed back out of his face and the small smile that graces his lips. 

“And I'm sorry for making fun of you, you know it's just my personality. If I ever hurt your feelings in the future let me know. I never want to upset you.”, Seungkwan coos as he runs a hand down Vernon's arm. He needs him to know that he's here to listen to his concerns, for him to lean on.

“I'm sorry for upsetting you too. Just because I'm mad doesn't mean I don't want you. I'll always want you Seungkwan.”, Vernon says. He’d almost whispered the last part. If Seungkwan wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard him. He leans into Vernon's hand when it cups the side of his face warmly.

Seungkwan leans forward and catches Vernon's lips in a passionate kiss. It's nothing sexual, just purely filled with unspoken love. Vernon places his hands on Seungkwan's hips, massaging them lightly to show his appreciation. He’d tell him verbally, but his lips are preoccupied and he'd never pull away when Seungkwan was this into it. They hardly ever get to enjoy intimate moments like this with all the members around.

“You guys are cute and all, but if you keep being loud you'll wake up Woozi. And we all know how that goes.” Vernon had thought too soon. Of course something, or someone, would intervene. Both of the boy's heads turn to look at Jun who is standing in the doorway. Seungkwan quickly apologizes to his hyung and scrambles off of Vernon's lap, his face unbelievably red. Jun chuckles and leaves the room with a smirk.

It doesn’t take long for Vernon to pull the older boy closer to him once again, locking his arms around his waist, head on his shoulder. Seungkwan turns his head and places a soft kiss on Vernon's jaw, one of the many features he adores. Vernon grabs the remote and clicks on the previously discussed option.

“Ready to watch?”, he asks. Seungkwan smirks and nods his head. Vernon always pitched a fit when it came to watching things like this, preferring action oriented shows.

“I knew you liked mahou shoujo, you poser.”, Seungkwan teases. And this time as Vernon grabs Seungkwan's sides they probably woke Woozi up, but honestly neither of them cared.


End file.
